The present invention relates to a gauge for determining a proper position for a sensor mounted in a bore in a housing.
Certain vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, have a neutral start switch which is mounted in threaded bores in the transmission housing. The switch has a movable plunger which operatively engages an actuating member or shifter shaft movable in the housing so that the switch will toggle when the shifter cam is in a position corresponding to the transmission being in neutral. It is necessary to install the switch to the proper depth in the bore relative to the shifter cam so that proper switch operation is achieved. Heretofore, such switches have been installed and adjusted using a trial and error procedure whereby the switch is repeatedly installed with one additional shim each time until the switch fails to toggle when installed. Then, the switch is removed again and two washers are removed. Finally, the switch is reinstalled so that the switch is in one state when engaged by the shifter cam, but will toggle to its other state when the shifter cam moves away from the switch plunger. It would be desirable to provide a gauge which simplifies and speeds up this switch installation procedure.